Árbol
by JenPa
Summary: Cuando las coincidencias se juntan sólo se puede creer que esto era inevitable. Ni el tiempo o el espacio son una limitante para el destino y sin importar si estamos listos o no, el momento llegará. FujiBato fanfic spoiler del anime y manga


Caminaba como siempre lo hacía pasando por entre esos jardines que estaban a la salida de la universidad, mismos que conectaban el centro de estudios con otras áreas de la ciudad como una pintoresca zona de restaurantes, algunas de las residencias y cuartos para estudiantes y ese pequeño parque que guiaba directamente a la ciudad en donde era usual encontrarse con las parejitas fugadas de los salones de clase tanto de la preparatoria cercana como de la propia universidad.

Era pleno verano, en unos cuantos días el curso de ese semestre habría terminado y daría a pie a tan anheladas vacaciones, que él por su parte usaría para trabajar o adelantar materias; seguramente optaría por darle más importancia a la segunda opción más que a la primera, pues ya había sufrido un retraso tremendo durante el tiempo que se salió de estudiar por ayudar en los asuntos de la guardería y en ese año "sabático" había probado los suficientes trabajos de medio tiempo como para realmente desear un merecido descanso, pero si quería recuperar el tiempo perdido debía exprimirle el máximo jugo a los cursos universitarios y continuar estudiando para así, y según sus cálculos, salir en un año de la universidad ejerciendo oficialmente la abogacía. Claro que actualmente ya tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial en el bufete de abogados del padre de Doumoto, y ciertamente eso era una gran ventaja que de seguro él podría aprovechar para tomarse un par de días, pero dadas las circunstancias lo que deseaba desesperadamente era ocupara toda su energía, tiempo y sobre todas las cosas su mente en algo productivo que en seguir cavilando en el mundo de sus recuerdos, en aquél lugar en donde el hubiera se ve tan nítido y la vaga esperanza vuelve sólo para abofetearte con algo conocido como realidad, dejando únicamente malestar...sí un malestar profundo que se materializaba con un dolor de pecho ocasional, un ahogo en la garganta, un curioso golpeteo en el corazón, y un punzante dolor en el estómago que venía acompañado de una nebulosa cortina fría que caía sobre sí cada vez que recordaba algo doloroso…cada vez que la recordaba, y a pesar de que el sol esté radiantemente en toda su plenitud la cortina iba congelando desde la punta de su nuca desciendo hasta sus pies.

Es curioso como estas y otras reacciones involuntarias se dan sobre todo cuando cavilamos en algo del pasado, en ocasiones el cuerpo suele moverse haciendo las cosas que haría normalmente, pero la mente se va volando dejando en este estado miserable, y fácilmente confundible con un zombie errante, a este joven que ha perdido un poco de su vida y sólo se ha enviciado en mantenerse ocupado; un adicto al trabajo y al estudio.

¿Qué será más doloroso, recordar o afrontar? Tal vez sea el vivir agotado por tanto esfuerzo de trabajar y olvidar, pero definitivamente sería aún más doloroso lo que en unos instantes estaría por sucederle a Fujimoto Kiyokazu.

Y ¿por qué debería ser él la victima de algo fatal?, eso es, sencillamente, porque justamente esa tarde de miércoles cuando caminaba después de una de esas molestas juntas estudiantiles este joven en la década de sus veintes optó por desviarse al parque, "tal vez sería un buen atajo", pensó, después de todo por una de las rutas podría cortar para dirigirse hacia las oficinas.

Este acto que podría ser tomado como uno más entre los muchos que podrían darse en la cotidianeidad, no habría sido de mayor importancia de no ser por su constante "distracción", así es, esa peligrosísima distracción de la que él se quejaba constantemente cuando estaba con "ella". Igualmente esto no habría sido relevante ha menos claro que se deje de lado el papel protagónico que jugarían las coincidencias. Y estas estuvieron presentes desde el momento en el que Kiyokazu puso pie en el parque, desde las reparaciones de una de las secciones del parque que lo obligarían a desviarse un poco de la ruta planeada, hasta las muchas parejas de enamorados que estarían sentadas justo en las bancas aledañas al caminito de graba que atravesaba el lugar, esto no le era tan particularmente desagradable y de hecho le habría gustado pasear allí mismo en otro tiempo, pero no en su estado de ánimo actual, así pues sin prestar la mayor atención desvió sus pasos hasta caminar directamente entre los prados. El calor y el sol no hacen buena combinación, mucho menos sirven para alertar a alguien que de por sí ya se ha dejado perder en su pensamientos, quienes se despegaron de la tierra justo después de la salida de la junta. Casualmente cerca de allí un grupo de niños estaban jugando en una de las secciones del parque con uno de esos platillos voladores que se lanzan de mano en mano, un juego que él no llegaría a notar pero que por supuesto marco la diferencia para una familia de gorriones que anidaban en una de las ramas del árbol cercano al claro. Sólo un roce del juguete bastó para derribar a uno de los pichones del nidito, dando este a parar a los pies de un grupo de personas.

Mientras tanto Kiyokazu vivía la batalla usual en su interior, había pasado un año y medio de lo acontecido en la guardería, Sayaka llevaba todo este tiempo al lado de ese odioso de Okiura, pero a pesar de todo, en las veces en las que se encontraron de ella jamás escucho queja alguna, al contrario, siempre se mostraba feliz de haber rehecho su vida al lado de su esposo y no paraba de recordarle a su hermanito que él también tenía el derecho y la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, olvidar el pasado y formarse un futuro…..olvidar, esa palabra le causaba nauseas pues por mucho que lo intentara ese verbo no era conjugable con él, y la culpa de no haber podido hacer nada para evitar los acontecimientos de su pasado se encargaría de que en el presente y futuro nunca pudiera borrar de sus mente esos recuerdos. Pero aún en esas circunstancias su hermana siempre estaba allí para apoyarle, tal vez no físicamente pero no pasaba ni una semana en la que él no recibiera una carta o una llamada o correo electrónico de su parte (usualmente los recibía los tres) en donde siempre esta aprovechaba para darle un poco de su buena vibra y contarle un poco de su nueva vida.

Cómo cambian las cosas, si se lo hubieran preguntado apenas dos años atrás, es casi infalible que habría dicho que este futuro era algo inenarrable, imposible y para él terriblemente indeseable. No es como que estuviera infeliz por la relación de Sayaka con ese hombre, a decir verdad eso no le conflictuaba en absoluto, aunque le habría fascinado la idea de meterle un puñetazo en la boca, a ese último por supuesto. Lo que lo mantenía en el enredo era como esos dos no podían recordarla, es más la cosa no se limitaba a ellos únicamente, sino a todos con los que ella tuvo contacto. Incluso él mismo por un tiempo no supo de "ella" hasta después en una noche lluviosa, un año atrás exactamente, cuando por razones que rebasan su entendimiento, la hermosa figura de la joven se paseó por su corazón y sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podría superar eso tan tranquilamente? Si era como ver a un fantasma, una memoria del mundo que solo pocos son capaces de ver y que igualmente a esos "afortunados" eventualmente la visión termina por consumirlos y enloquecerlos; o esas eran sus deducciones pues de alguna forma tenía que encontrar una justificación a lo que estaba soportando.

Así caminó apenas notando el suelo cuando de repente alguien llegó a sacarlo bruscamente de sus meditaciones.

-¡Señor venga conmigo es una emergencia!-

Con eso la chiquilla de gafas y uniforme tomo de uno de sus brazos tratando de arrastrar al joven (muy a pesar de la negativa de este) al final del claro en donde comenzaba la arboleda. Allí otras dos chicas con uniforme no paraban de dar gritos a alguien aparentemente invisible.

-¡Se va a caer, se va a caer! ¡Llamen a los bomberos! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba la más escandalosa mientras que la otra corrió hacia Fujimoto para tratar de convencerlo de hacer, a lo que él pudo entender en su atropellado lenguaje, una especie de guardia al pájaro que quería atrapar a un niño en un árbol. Frase enteramente sin sentido pero que igualmente sirvió para motivar un poco a los pies del chico, quien por la alarma simplemente hizo lo primero que pedían, ir con ellas.

-¡Por favor ya no subas! ¡Es peligroso seguir!- una joven de aspecto desaliñado le gritaba a alguien en la copa de uno de los árboles, alguien que sujetaba al impávido gorrioncillo que unos instantes antes había sido derribado y que ahora una tersa mano acercaba a un nidito entre las altas ramas.

Fujimoto no podía ver si se trataba del niño atrapado, o lo que fuese que causara tanta excitación, porque a pesar de la copa tupida del cerezo, se encontraba totalmente lampareado por el intenso sol, e incluso algunos haces de luz se colaban entre el follaje impidiéndole ver de qué se trataba la urgencia.

La mano deposito al pajarillo junto a los demás, del mismo color y forma (exceptuando quizá el hecho de que estuvieran menos despeinados), y poco a poco retrocedió para iniciar su descenso; pero entre la séptima y quinta rama perdió el equilibrio colapsando junto con el resto del cuerpo al que estaba unida.

Por consecuencia y debido a la coincidente ubicación del joven, quien como carne de cañón había sido puesto en la primera línea de ataque por una de las chiquillas, este únicamente vio a "algo" precipitarse a hacia él (algo, cabe destacar, más grande que un niño pero igualmente con forma humana). En ese momento, en un movimiento provocado por la inercia de sus reflejos, salto y atrapo al bulto en descenso, siendo gracias a la fuerza de gravedad que este y el joven terminaran uno sobre otro en el piso.

Fujimoto en esos momentos ya no se preocupaba por la caladora luminosidad del medio día, pues estaba viendo negro por el golpe que recibió al caerse de espalda. Poquito a poco, las lucecitas del golpe se hicieron presentes como pequeñas estrellitas que se desvanecieron cuando él abrió los ojos. Se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza en busca de sangre o algún resto significativo de la colisión, y salvo a un chichón que estaba un poco arriba de donde empezaba su cola de caballo, el saldo para él era casi ileso ¿Pero qué decir de quien estaba sobre de él?

-¡¿Esta inconsciente? ¡¿Se lastimó? ¡Seguro que esta inconsciente y se hirió! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- Y sí, a pesar de que no veía muy bien en esas circunstancias, podía hacerse una idea de cuál de las tres chiquillas, la gritona y desaliñada , era la que no pretendía hacer otra cosa más que continuar con su inútil lloriqueo que para nada ayudaba ni a quien fuera que estaba sobre él ni a su creciente jaqueca.

Por su parte las otras no se atrevían a hacer nada, por miedo a mover a los heridos, una de ellas le dijo que lo mejor era quedarse quieto a esperar porque podría ser que su amiga (y se dio cuenta que se refería al bulto) se hubiera roto algo y moverla sería peligroso. Fue en ese momento que tomo cuenta que una chica estaba sobre de él, razón por la que no pudo evitar que su cara cambiara de un tono claro a uno más colorido, (pues en su condición de universitario y deduciendo que estas fueran chicas de preparatoria, la visión no era para nada favorable e incluso podría acusarlo de algo que iba más allá de lo que el necesitaba en esos momentos).

Sin pensar la reacción, en segundos dio un grito con una maldición al aire y con impaciencia, enojo y celeridad se propuso a salir de esa situación lo antes posible, así que con sus codos hizo palanca levantándose unos centímetros y con sus manos trató de alejar un poco de su cuerpo el de la muchacha, a quien solo podía verle la naciente del pelo, pues esta estaba boca abajo encima de su pecho. Ella vestía el mismo uniforme de la preparatoria cercana, al igual que sus amigas, un marinero de mangas cortas azul marino con un lazo rojo al cuello. Su pelo castaño le llegaba por debajo de la cintura cosa que solo hizo que el joven tragara saliva de golpe pues la visión de otra castaña se le vino de súpito a la mente. El color recién adquirido en sus mejillas se le fue de golpe y su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente. Levanto la cara de la chica mientras se mordía los labios para reprimir el grito que amenazaba con proferir.

Vio que tenía la misma boca, nariz y curvatura de los ojos. Su cara semidormida era la de un ángel y a pesar de unos rasguños en sus mejillas ella era tal y como él la recordaba. No pudo reprimir un susurro (inaudible para las demás personas por el bullicio que se hizo después de la caída y sin embargo este habría sido perfectamente entendible para la chica si esta hubiera estado despierta)

-Ko…Kobato… - dijo su nombre como alguien que aprende a hablar pero seguido de esto – "Te encontré"- esas palabras fueron lo definitivo, aquellas que dentro de Kiyokazu Fujimoto hicieron eco.

En ese preciso instante, lentamente, los ojos de aquella a quien él miraba emocionado fueron abriéndose, y su carita de somnolencia rápidamente se hizo de exclamación y sorpresa. Ciertamente no se esperaba esto, y en definitiva despertar y descubrir que estas sobre un hombre por muy atractivo que sea, eventualmente motiva a algunas reacciones como el sonrojo o el querer levantarse lo más rápidamente posible, esto para descubrir que había pasado. Y en efecto así ocurrió.

-L…lo lamento mucho señor- Titubeo Kobato mientras se reincorporaba tratando de dejar un poco de espacio entre los dos- debo pesar mucho…no ha sido mi intención-cordialmente trato de mostrarle su acongoja con un gesto, pero su preocupación fue más rápida- ¿Está usted bien?

Ella lo veía fijamente, pero a pesar de eso en su cara además de la sorpresa, Fujimoto no pudo reconocer ningún otro signo que demostrara algún tipo de reconocimiento de su parte, Kobato no lo recordaba, por lo que en su interior pudo notar como algo se quebraba, algo muy importante. El malestar lo consumía desde sus entrañas pero no podía permitirse manifestarlo, debía aparentar.

-¡Kobato! ¡¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste verdad?- la chiquilla ruidosa que había provocando que ahora un grupo de personas los rodearan para ver de que venían tantos gritos, abrazó a su amiga y la examinó meticulosamente - ¿Te duele algo? Tus manos tienen rasguños, tienes otros pequeños en el cachete y en la frente…..-y así siguió alto y continuo, parecía una maquina productora de sonido incapaz de parar.-…estas toda sucia por la caída ¡y con hojas por todas partes! ¡Creí que te iba a perder amiga!- y seguido de esto un torrente de lagrimas salió de sus ojos dirigido a la joven que más que herida parecía perpleja y algo divertida por las locuras de su amiga.

-Estoy bien Asumi, te lo juro- dijo en un ahogo tratando ahora de apartarse del abrazo constrictor. Dicho esto su amiga se giro al hombre que se reincorporaba del impacto y se le echo encima manifestándole su gratitud en su tan bullicioso estilo.

-Asumi déjalos ya, necesitan su espacio para recuperarse- Lo dijo la chica de lentes que se había acercado de primera a Fujimoto, y junto con la otra que tenía un aspecto ciertamente normal comparado con las dos primeras, alejaron a Asumi y a la gente de alrededor.

-En verdad lo siento mucho- dijo Kobato inclinando un poco su cabeza y a pesar de sentirse algo mareada, trató de ayudar a levantarse al extraño que tenía en frente.

Por su cuenta Fujimoto ya había logrado estabilizarse un poco, de manera emocional más que física pues aún seguía tratando de recuperar su postura además de su estado normal, pero comparado con quien se tenía en frente él estaba en mejores condiciones pues ella a pesar de no verse casi en nada afectada si tenía hojitas y ramitas del árbol atoradas en su pelo y ropa.

-No sabe lo apenada que estoy, yo solo quería ayudar a un pajarito que se había caído por el juguete de un niño- allí fue donde el discurso de la tercera amiga cobraba sentido y no era precisamente que hubiera un niño atrapado en un árbol por un pájaro siendo por ello necesario un guardia para rescatarlo.- Muchas gracias por salvarme- Kobato dando gala de sus modales expreso a su "salvador" su más animosa y excesiva reverencia acompañada de una cálida sonrisa por lo que él no supo qué hacer en ese momento, si actuar tan frío como solía ser o abrasar fuertemente a la mujer que había sido la razón por la que él casi pierde la cordura. Pero como no podía verse en ninguna de las dos situaciones opto por ir con calma haciendo lo que sería un acto prácticamente desconocido para él, le sacudió un par de hojas y le dijo- Creo que algo muy malo debe de estar pasando en el cielo, pues creo que atrapé a uno de sus ángeles.- Y una inédita pero amable sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras la veía con bondad y ternura.


End file.
